


LA Devotee

by Woahsos



Category: Shadowhunters, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and ty, i was bored while writing this, kit loves the city, this takes place probably some time toward the beginning of lord of shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahsos/pseuds/Woahsos
Summary: kit loves the city, and ty. so what better to do than walk around the city with ty?





	LA Devotee

Kit loved Los Angeles, especially at night. He loves how the city is slightly cooler at night than it is during the day. He loves all the lights of buildings and cars lighting up the dark sky. They were like little stars that touched the world. You could never see the actual stars at night in LA because of all the buildings and lights, but he was fine with that. He'd see them eventually.

More than anything, he loves the energy that LA has at night. There are people all around, and all the fun people come out after dark. No businessmen trying to get to work, or parents out with their kids. It was all people going to and fro parties and bars. Groups of teenagers just going for a walk, escaping home and school for a little while, shouting and messing around as they walked down the sidewalks. You could always hear the bass thumping through someone's car on the street, or the music coming from a kid's phone speaker. Kit loved it, a city that's always awake with him. He never felt lonely when he was walking through LA. Even if he didn't know anyone, drunk teenagers on the streets would always yell nice things at him.

One time, a guy had told Kit that his eyes reminded him of the ocean, and then tried asking for his number before his friends pushed him away.

Kit was restless that night. He felt like he had been spending too much time inside the Institute, and he needed to get out. But he didn't want to go alone, couldn't stand walking in silence. Not to mention, now that he was living in the Institute and was technically a shadowhunter, he didn't feel entirely safe walking the dark streets alone. Obviously he would bring a dagger or two with him, but he still felt slightly uneasy going alone.

He knocked on Ty's door, hoping he wasn't asleep yet. Ty swung the door open, wearing the same jeans and gray sweatshirt he had put on this morning. His headphones were around his neck and Kit could hear the sounds of a symphony swelling through them. 

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? I've been inside too long." Kit asked, shifting from foot to foot and avoiding Ty's eyes. Recently, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Ty was and it made him nervous. Maybe if he just didn't look at Ty, the feeling's would start to go away. He didn't think they would.

Ty nodded silently, slipping back into his room to put shoes on. When he was done, Ty wrote out a quick note for Julian and they slipped wordlessly out of the Institute's front doors. The night had that slight chill to it that Kit adored so much. He had left his jacket inside his room in hopes that he could feel it, and goosebumps instantly broke out across his arms. He turned his face up towards the sky as they walked, breathing in the fresh air that he had been so cruelly deprived. Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic, but he had missed being outside in his city. Ty laughed slightly, causing Kit to turn his head and look at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"You just look so happy and relaxed." Said Ty, staring ahead of them. He was walking with his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, and the music had stopped spilling from his headphones. 

Ty looked like he belonged to the night, with his dark hair and his gray eyes. Everything about him belonged to the night. His porcelain skin lit up under the white moonlight made him look ethereal almost, like an angel. Kit looked like he should belong to the sun, with his blonde hair and tan skin, but he had always felt more comfortable at night. Ty belonged to everything though. He belonged to the day because of all the small animals that roamed around, the ones that Ty knew endless facts about. He belonged to the day because of the soft crashing of the ocean that reminded Kit of the crashing cymbals that would come from Ty's headphones. But he belonged to the night because the dark runes on his skin were almost the same black of the sky, and his skin glowed with the moonlight. The streetlamps and lights from buildings were reflected in Ty's eyes. Ty fit in everywhere, and Kit sometimes felt like he couldn't fit in with Ty. But now, Kit had never felt more at peace with knowing where he belonged.

"You're staring at me." Ty said, still not looking at Kit. Kit was about to reply, stumble over some excuse of how he was just lost in thought, when they heard cheering from down the sidewalk. They walked down further and saw a group of kids around their age huddled around a guy with a guitar. Him and the boy next to him were singing, some sweet alternative song that Kit recognized vaguely, but was sure that Ty had never heard before. The boys kept glancing at each other, and eventually just started singing to each other. The kids surrounding them were all leaning against each other or dancing together.

This wasn't a totally uncommon sight in LA at night, but it made Kit feel warm this time. Maybe it was the way the two boys singing kept looking at each other, how happy and in love they looked. Or maybe it was the way all of the kids were holding on to each other. He had no idea if this was a group of friends or total strangers, but they all had a connection and genuine care for each other. Kit looked over to see if Ty had noticed, and was shocked to find that Ty was swaying a little to the music, a small smile painted across his features. Kit's heart soared and his legs went numb. He had honestly never seen Ty so relaxed and carefree. He had certainly never seen Ty dance; he doubted that anyone had, even the other Blackthorns. It was then that Kit could put a name to all those feelings that came every time he looked at Ty. 

Love. He loved Ty. He was probably in love with Ty, if he was being honest with himself.

Too soon, the song ended and Kit couldn't help but clap along with the rest of the group. The boys who had been singing looked slightly flustered, but they were still gazing at each other and looked more happy than anything else. The group turned back to smile and wave at Kit and Ty. Kit looked over again, seeing Ty smiling with a little wonder and awe in his eyes, before Ty grabbed his hand and led them away, continuing to walk down the streets. He didn't say anything, just continued staring at the city with a childlike wonder. Kit realized that he probably hadn't gotten the chance to explore the city before, especially at night. Even after so many years, Kit could agree that it was truly magical.

He would deal with his newfound feelings later. Right now, he wanted to walk through the city he loved, hand-in-hand with the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> im not from los angeles, i know nothing about the city and this is probably a glamorized version of it, but i wanted to write this just to get some of my creativity out.  
> sorry this is kind of short, again i just wanted to get some creativity out, but i still hope you guys enjoy it.  
> the song i imagined the two boys singing was dance inside by the all american rejects if you wanna give that a listen.  
> please leave comments telling me what you thought and kudos so i know you enjoyed it. also if you have any ideas for little drabbles or stories, let me know!  
> follow me on tumblr if you want @pey-peyy


End file.
